I'll Wait For You
by ghfan16
Summary: It's been years since Jesse died but a little cleaning make all the memories come back for Maxie. Dante and Lulu are apart of the story too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Maxie's POV

It had been four years since Jesse died and I still missed him every day. I thought about him when anything happened in my life, my overdose, Georgie dying, the hostage crisis, my wedding… the list goes on and on.

I had the day off and Spinelli was still upset about the whole Franco incident, Lulu was on a date with Dominic and I was home alone. There were some boxes in my closet that I had never emptied, so I decided to. That was a big mistake.

They were full of pictures, of me and Georgie, some of mom and dad, and even Georgie and Dillion. But one picture was hidden, in a folded up flag. The first thing I did when I got home from the funeral was wrap the picture up in the flag; it was of me and Jesse at the pizza shack. I didn't like to think of him or what he would think of me if he knew what kind of person I was now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Jesse's POV

I never thought I'd come back here, that part of my life was over when I was shot. But when my buddy Dante called and said he needed help with a case I couldn't refuse, I had already accepted when he told me where to go, I couldn't tell him the whole town thought I was dead and my ex was Mac's daughter. That wouldn't have been good.

"So I'll meet you at Kelly's on Friday at 3" I told him

"Sure, I live upstairs so I'll meet you there." Dante hung up.

"Who was that?" Lulu Spencer asked

"Just a buddy of mine that's coming to help arrest Sonny."

"What?"

"I have all the evidence I need"

"So that means after Sonny is put in jail, you're leaving and going home right."

"I don't know, I want to stay here with you but everyone in town has a connection to Sonny, I don't know how I could survive."

FRIDAY

I hadn't seen this place in years, I wondered if she was happy, if Georgie and Dillon were still married. It was 3 and he was nowhere in sight, but then I saw him coming down the stairs with Lulu. Wow, he was with Lucky's sister, I bet her dad hated that.

"Dante"

"Jesse"

"OH MY GOD! How are you alive!?" Lulu shouted

"Does Maxie know?" Lulu went on and on

"What does Maxie have to do with this? And could you stop shouting." Dante looked confused

"You should sit down." I had a lot of explaining to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So you lived here and then you got shot and you're back? Even though the whole town thinks you're dead?" Dante was still confused. Why would he do that?

"Yeah, I came because you had already asked me before telling me where. And Sonny is the reason I got shot in the first place."

I had questions; Dante didn't know who Georgie or Dillon was so Lulu filled me in on what had happened since I "died". Georgie was dead, Dillon had left town and Diego Alcazar had killed Georgie. I wondered how that was for Maxie, they had been so close. I also found out she had been with a couple guys, I wasn't surprised, she was beautiful. And it's not like I expected her to never be with someone again. She had almost gotten married though, that was hard. I could just picture her in that white dress, we were going to go to Chicago in the summer; I was going to propose, would she have said yes?

"Lulu! Where have you been? Kate's been going crazy!" Maxie came storming into Kelly's. She hadn't changed much. She still had a huge temper, I took one look at her and she started yelling louder.

"Jesse!? How are you alive? You were shot, you were killed." I could tell she was having trouble breathing.

"Maxie, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She was grabbing her chest and she looked like she was in pain. Next thing I knew she was passed out on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Maxie's POV

I woke up in the hospital, I don't how I got there but Lulu and Dominic were there and they were with someone else…

Jesse. How could he be alive? He was shot right in front of me, before I could let my mind go on and on Mac came in.

"Maxie what happened?"

"Mac, Jesse's alive. I saw him"

"No, no he is dead. Maxie you had a heart attack. You must have been dreaming."

"No, I went to Kelly's to get Lulu and she was there with Dominic and Jesse was there too." Then Lulu came in the room

"Lulu! Tell him Jesse's alive. Tell him"

Maxie, you need to calm down. Mac she's right. He's alive; he's here to help Dominic with something. Mac looked at her and understood what she meant.

"Why would Jesse be helping Dominic? Dominic's in the mob and Jesse's a cop." Then a doctor came in and Mac and Lulu had to leave. The doctor shut the door behind them and turned around….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Maxie's POV

There he was, standing at my hospital door like so many years ago.

"Hi Maxie"

"How are you alive?" Was all I could say.

"It's a long story."

"Tell me, I won't be getting out of this bed anytime soon."

"I'm an undercover cop."

"That's all you're going to say. I know you're an undercover cop, why did you fake your death?"

"I had a job to do."

"What kind? For my dad? Jesse stop making me guess. I want to know, now."

"No, not for your dad. There was a shooting in Tribeca a couple years ago that a friend of mine needed help with, I wasn't planned on being shot but your dad knew I would be leaving and he decided me faking my death would be a better way to leave you then us breaking up. Maxie I know you probably moved on but I never got to tell you how I felt about you."

"I know I know, you think I'm the most wonderful person you've ever met and so on."

"I love you. I did then and I still do." I was shocked, I mean I loved him back then and I was heartbroken that I never got to tell him but I thought he was dead so I moved on. Yes I know that I should've never been with Lucky but I had been with Coop and now Spinelli. If I had married Spinelli and this had happened I wouldn't know how to tell Jesse.

"Oh, I didn't expect that. Jesse I need to-" Just then Spinelli came through the door.

"Maximista, are you okay?"

"Yes Spinelli I'm fine." Looking at the two guys I have ever truly loved, I felt awkward.

"Spinelli this is my friend Jesse. Jesse this is my boyfriend Spinelli." Jesse's smile disappeared at the sound of the word "boyfriend".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Jesse's POV

Boyfriend? What was I expecting? I didn't want her to wait around, I knew she would move on but the sound of it was still shocking.

"I'll leave you two alone."

"Jesse wait." Just then Mac came in.

"Beaudry, why are you here? You said you'd stay away."

"So he wasn't lying, you knew this whole time he was alive and didn't say anything. After all the terrible things I've done, you didn't say one word!" Maxie was mad. The last time she was that mad was when Diego was drugging the girls on campus.

"It was for your own good-"

"For my own good! It was for my own good when I seduced Lucky and ruined his marriage? It was for my own good when I gave him drugs, when I faked a pregnancy, when I made that bet with Logan?"

"Maxie you need to calm down."

"I can't calm down! I just found out Jesse's alive and you knew the whole time! Just leave me alone!" She was on the verge of tears, Mac and Spinelli left and I turned to leave.

"Jesse please stay." So I turned around and looked at her. She hadn't changed much, a bit thinner but still the beautiful Maxie I remember.

"Sit down; I want to know where you've been. Tell me everything" So I told her, I told her I moved from New York to Washington, I wanted to get far away so it would be harder to come back to see her one more time. She of course asked if I had had been with anyone and I was honest, I had gone on a couple dates with girls but I hadn't been in a committed relationship since her. I told her how much I missed her and how I thought about her every day, it seemed like she had moved on and I saw the engagement ring so I knew it was serious.

"What have you been up to, I want to know what's happened since I left. Where are Dillon and Georgie, shouldn't they be here?"

"Georgie's dead, Dillon went to follow his directing dream."

"When?"

"When what?"

"When did Georgie die?"

"Last winter, Diego went crazy and killed her, it's a long story and I don't want to talk about it." I could tell she was getting tired.

"Get some sleep; I'll be here when you wake up." I was sounding like her boyfriend but I didn't care, Maxie closed her eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
